


【全球门将保护协会】番外 婚礼协奏曲

by lijinglei



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijinglei/pseuds/lijinglei
Summary: 咕咕咕
Relationships: Petr Čech/Bernd Leno





	1. Chapter 1

01  
谈了几年的恋爱后，切赫决定跟莱诺结婚，当然求婚是他主动的，在落日余晖的热气球上，捷克老男人向他的小男孩提出了一生的邀请，莱诺答应了。  
然后，莱诺就开始计划自己的婚礼了，闹腾那些已经结婚的前辈们。  
阿德勒立刻反击:别来烦我！  
乌尔赖希:我结婚了不能给你当伴郎，但我可以让我女儿当你们的花童。莱诺心想，还是乌尔赖希最好了。  
特尔施特根的回答最干脆:滚！  
莱诺把特尔施特根的聊天记录截图发给西莱森，然后美滋滋的挑婚礼举办地。  
切赫想在科隆举办仪式，他挑了个小教堂给莱诺看照片:“这个地方不大，隐私比较好，当然你要想往大里办，我们可以再换地方。”  
“我没意见！那婚礼前夜的招待会，我想我们都穿民族服装，怎么样？”  
“那也可以在室外搭个啤酒节那样的帐篷，对了，你找伴郎了吗？”切赫提出疑问，恰好这时候阿德勒的消息提醒了莱诺:我给你抓了四个伴郎，弗洛里安，克里斯蒂安，洛里，罗恩。  
切赫看到这个消息，下意识的说:“他在报复你砸了他的婚礼，你不回复他？”  
莱诺:让罗恩管好洛里那张没把门的嘴就行，petr觉得他们四个当伴郎没问题。  
切赫看着莱诺打字，突然间想起来什么:“洛里他现在怎么样了？”  
莱诺关机，整个人埋在切赫怀里:“谁也不知道他好没好，不过唯一的好处是自动退出国家队，也逃避了是非。”  
切赫挠了挠小男孩的后脑勺:“马克和曼努又吵起来了？”  
“他俩压根不会直接起冲突，又不是我跟马克，他俩在队长一门和普通二门的位置上，身不由己，俱乐部推波助澜，媒体看热闹不嫌事大，格策结婚那会邀请了他俩，但现在我打算只请马克来，你觉得怎么样？”莱诺声音低沉道。  
“我没意见，到时候我们单独请曼努和贝尼就是了，说起来，我还有件事得征求你的意见呢。”切赫说，莱诺很好奇:“我们是携手终生的伴侣，不用这么客气，直接说就好了。”  
“我找了两对已婚夫夫当我的伴郎。”  
“不就是已婚嘛，来就来呗，人多了热闹，你想请谁？”  
“特里和兰帕德，巴拉克和弗林斯。”  
“当然可以啊。”  
莱诺睡得十分安稳，第二天他是被电话吵醒的，希尔德布兰很抱歉的说:“不好意思，贝恩德，吵醒你和切赫了，我儿子尤利安可以给你当花童，据我了解，你亲友中没有适龄的孩子……”  
“谢谢你，timo，你和队长一定要来。”  
“我当然要去见证我们小莱诺的大日子啊。”  
听他挂电话，切赫故作夸张的说:“我觉得我可能要撑不过婚礼，你马克哥哥。”  
“那是我儿子。”莱诺纠正道。  
“好吧，马克。”切赫不想介入莱诺和特尔施特根小孩子般的斗嘴中:“除了马克，和你同出自斯图加特的希尔德布兰、乌尔赖希和卡里乌斯会阻挠我接亲。”  
“他仨没战斗力，只要洛里不再口吐芬芳卖队友，一切都好说。我想吃意大利面，你去做。”  
“我下面给你吃好不好？”切赫开黄腔，莱诺羞红了脸:“我要吃饭！饿死我了！”  
“再睡会吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

02  
夏休期到了，切赫和莱诺的婚礼如期举行。  
婚礼前夜的招待会，客人们穿着民族服饰来参加，八个伴郎碰了杯酒后巴拉克就发话让小辈们走人，然后他端着杯啤酒:“你看这一对一对的，多好啊，我还记得当初特里追弗兰克还得拉着队友和队友太太陪跑，整出个友妻门。”  
被点名的特里想起自己丢人的事就脸红，然后继续出卖队友:“你可拉倒吧，谁和托斯滕吵架闹别扭然后德国第一美人把你揍的鼻青脸肿？”  
“那不是我对不起棒棒糖吗？”巴拉克不想回忆过往，但弗林斯不想放过他:“呵，你也知道。”  
巴拉克立刻认怂:“咱俩回家打，别搅和了petr的婚事。”  
切赫看队友们拌嘴，不由自主的笑出声，兰帕德问:“笑什么？你还没跟我们交代怎么找了个小你十岁的男孩？”  
说起莱诺，切赫脸上多了许多甜蜜:“他追的我。”  
队长就是可以为所欲为，特里扯鬼脸:“你别给自己脸贴金了。”兰帕德有点相信他:“petr会找同龄人，就算那样，他也是那种不会在感情中主动的那个人。”  
显然弗林斯关注的点不是这个:“你俩在一起，奥利弗没炸？”  
“延斯和其他小门将摁住他了，就是后来延斯让我加练……”切赫想起来就头疼。  
“也是。都说马克和贝恩德是奥利弗和延斯的一对双胞胎儿子，延斯在勒沃库森带过贝恩德，他又没孩子，早把他当亲儿子看了，你把人儿子拐走了，他不折腾死你，我跟米夏姓。”弗林斯十分了解自己曾经的队友，但巴拉克是给机会就上天:“你跟我结婚了，自然是跟我姓。”  
“这个月你都跟自己双手过去吧！”  
相比较老家伙那边的毫无底线，几个小家伙这边就很清纯多了，五个人端着奶茶喝，准确说弗吕西特尔想喝酒被齐勒摁住了:“换奶茶！”  
可怜的弗吕西特尔小声说:“我成年了。”  
“我们都喝奶茶，省得你明天误事。”莱诺很认真的说，小穆勒是第一次来当伴郎，他有点紧张，也很好奇:“贝恩德，你是怎么确定petr就是你结婚的对象呢？”  
“他太懂我了，能够安抚我的情绪。之前我也有和其他女生谈过恋爱，始终没有结婚的想法。我们位置相同，他又大我那么多，我正在经历的也是他曾经经历的，他很明白我的心思。”莱诺看了眼特别认真听他讲话的小穆勒和弗吕西特尔，突然间笑了:“所以我强烈建议门将之间谈恋爱。”  
两个小豆丁脸红，卡里乌斯却笑个不停:“你看他俩怂的。”  
“要不是在辈分上我该喊你一声师哥，我真想打断你的腿。”莱诺控制不住自己的手，直接去抽卡里乌斯的凳子，卡里乌斯提前反应，跳开凳子:“哼，你也就对我和马克敢这么说。”  
他屁颠屁颠的离开，齐勒无奈的笑了:“说他傻还摇上尾巴了。”他的眼神一直没离开过卡里乌斯，看着他走来走去，端来一些简餐:“别光顾着聊啊，我随便拿了一点吃的，你们看看合不合口味？”莱诺有些感动:“谢谢你，洛里。”  
德式餐饮也就那样，五个人垫垫肚子，乌尔赖希一家人来了，小公主玛利亚直接奔着莱诺去:“尤利安呢？”莱诺站起身，把小公主举高高:“他有点不舒服，想早睡。”  
“我和丽萨去找别人了，孩子先扔给你。”乌尔赖希夫妇去找友人寒暄，不怕生的小女孩在莱诺怀里呆够了，吵着要弗吕西特尔抱，因为乌尔赖希已经晋升为弗吕西特尔的“专职保姆”，小公主跟弗吕西特尔很熟:“亲亲！”  
弗吕西特尔也特别熟练的接过玛利亚，稳稳的抱在怀中，夸张的亲了女孩脸颊:“我好爱你。”小穆勒为了表示亲昵，噘嘴凑过去:“让哥哥亲！卧……”玛利亚化身按头小分队，手动把小穆勒和弗吕西特尔凑在一起亲，围观群众发出嘘声。  
对面看戏的卡里乌斯笑出鸡叫声，莱诺拿手机记录下这一切并叫嚣着要在小穆勒和弗吕西特尔的婚礼上循环播放。  
闹完小情侣后，玛利亚就挪到齐勒怀里，跟她眼睛最漂亮的叔叔说悄悄话。  
“呦，都在这干嘛呢。”一听这欠揍的语气，莱诺就知道是特尔施特根来了，他皮笑肉不笑的转身:“马克！”  
“新婚快乐，贝恩德。”西莱森拥抱了莱诺，特尔施特根和其他小门将握手致意，年轻人这边有说有笑相当热闹。  
工作人员叫走莱诺，让他准备和切赫一起对宾客说点什么。  
拿起话筒，莱诺突然间脸红心跳加速，想说什么说不出话来，已婚人士拍手鼓励，特尔施特根带着小年轻的嘘他，切赫接过话筒，顺手把莱诺揽在怀中:“小朋友他有点害羞。”  
这下换那些老家伙们一起嘘他。  
“谢谢你们百忙之中来参加我和贝恩德的婚礼，希望今晚你们玩的愉快。”  
切赫想拉着莱诺去一边说会话，安抚他的情绪，老家伙们要求新郎们到婚礼前不能再见面了，那莱诺只能红着眼睛回到年轻人中。  
特尔施特根开口嘲笑莱诺:“你还行不行了。”  
“我艹你大爷的马克。”莱诺一边哭一边骂人，卡里乌斯像奶孩子那样用纸巾擦去莱诺的眼泪:“行了，别问候马克的大爷了，你有本事上切赫去啊。”  
“洛！里！卡！里！乌！斯！”莱诺咬牙切齿道，齐勒摊手:“我们互攻。”  
“我们也是相互主动的。”西莱森说，莱诺把吃人的眼神瞪向最小的那对情侣，弗吕西特尔在特尔施特根的鼓励下，坦坦荡荡的说:“我们……互攻。”  
莱诺无力的瘫倒在座椅上:“阿德勒这人真记仇……”  
他们说笑的时候，玛利亚已经睡熟了，确实时候不早了，乌尔赖希夫妇抱走小公主，大家各自回各自的房间休息。  
莱诺睡不着，又不知道去闹谁，乌尔赖希拿着红酒找上门:“我估计你得失眠，给你找的红酒，少喝点。”  
“sven……”莱诺感动的想哭，乌尔赖希摸了摸他的头:“你可是我亲师弟，我当然关心你啊，明天是你的大日子，可别这么容易哭鼻子。”  
“我会的。”


End file.
